


Artwork for 'No Mere Abstraction' by JoJo

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: ci5_boxoftricks, Early Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks into CI5 and Bodie’s struggling to keep his chaotic life under control. He’s bothered by horrors from the past, things he thinks he’s left behind, the crashing doubts George Cowley seems to have about him, and the fact that his scruffy new partner isn’t at all what he was hoping for. Then to top it all, one cold November morning he wakes up in bed with someone he doesn’t know, someone who he absolutely shouldn’t be in bed with, and before long he and Doyle are heading west into the freezing fog with a ballet dancer in the back seat, and a gun-happy KGB in pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'No Mere Abstraction' by JoJo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucky that I got the opportunity to work for such a wonderful story!  
> Thank you so much, JoJo! And many thanks as well to the mods of this great Big Bang!

 

 

 


End file.
